Pity Party
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: "¿En verdad había sido demasiado pedir el tener cuando menos una fiesta de cumpleaños normal en medio de aquella creciente locura? Al parecer lo había sido, y la elegantemente decorada habitación vacía no hacía más que recordárselo dolorosamente cada segundo que pasaba."


**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Mattel, así como la maravillosa canción de la que sale el título de esto, así como la estrofa de inicio de la historia, son propiedad de la genial Melanie Martinez (L)

 _Hey hey uwu_

 _Si, a pesar de que mantengo y seguiré menteniendo que no soy precisamente buena con el drama, digamos que escuchar una canción unas treinta veces seguidas en un mismo día lleva casi irremediablemente a que se te venga a la mente al menos una historia con ella. Y bueno, si esto y la errante inspiración cooperan por alguna razón, simplemente no puedes desaprovechar la situación xD_

 ** _Aclaraciones &Advertencias:_** _Basado en la canción 'Pity party', los que la conozcan seguramente sabrán lo dramático del tema que trata, puede llegar a ser un poco depresivo xD (? Ubicado antes del inicio de la serie &los libros y... creo que nada más que decir uwu _

**_Dedicatoria especial:_** _a mi amada y adorada gemelita twincestica ScaleneCandy (L) Nia, sabes que fuiste la responsable de que conociera a esta genial cantante x3 así que lo menos que puedes recibir es este regalito a cambio (8)_

* * *

 **Pity Party**

...

 _"...Tell me, what the hell no one is here?_

 _Tell me what to do to make it all feel better..."_

 _..._

Sentada totalmente sola en el centro de esa sala vacía, había tenido bastante tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo simple que resultaba arruinar un momento tan esperado por alguien, algo que habían pasado planeando durante meses enteros, asegurando la perfección de cada pequeño e insignificante detalle, y convertirlo en algo que resultara tan... _doloroso._

Y no, no era que culpara a su madre de lo que pasaba, a pesar de que hubiera sido ella quien diera esa misma mañana la orden de no dejar que nadie entrara o saliera del castillo. Sabía que ese paranoico comportamiento no venía en realidad de ella, sino del maléfico veneno de la Reina Malvada, y estaba tan preocupada como el resto de los habitantes del País de las Maravillas por ella —, e incluso más, después de todo se trataba de su madre —.

Sin embargo, ¿en verdad había sido demasiado pedir el tener cuando menos una fiesta de cumpleaños normal en medio de aquella creciente locura? Al parecer lo había sido, y la elegantemente decorada habitación vacía no hacía más que recordárselo dolorosamente cada segundo que pasaba.

Mecánicamente, con su mente aún absorta en aquella oscura reflexión, Lizzie Hearts jaló del lazo que sostenía un globo plateado en forma de corazón flotando por encima de su cabeza, bajándolo hasta pudo sostenerlo con ambas manos frente a su rostro, mirando directamente a los brillantes ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada que no podía describirse de otra forma que no fuera frustrada y, si no fuera demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, destrozada.

En cualquier otro momento se habría forzado a si misma a cambiar la expresión de su rostro por su usual distante y orgullosa, pues años de aprendizaje bajo la tutela de la Reina de Corazones le habían enseñado a no demostrar debilidad de esa forma. Pero en ese momento, simplemente sabía lo inútil que resultaría intentarlo.

Además, no era como si hubiera nadie más ahí a quien pudiera importarle lo que su expresión pudiera delatar.

Con un sonoro _'¡Plop!'_ el globo que había estado sosteniendo estalló, convirtiéndose en no más que un triste montón de basura por cortesía de las afiladas uñas de la joven princesa. Sin alterarse en absoluto por el fuerte y repentino sonido, Lizzie jaló de otro de los hilos, repitiendo el proceso con un globo de color rojo, después uno blanco y otro dorado. Probablemente a la larga aquella compulsiva acción no le ayudaría en nada, pero al menos de momento le ayudaba a distraerse un poco del _infierno_ que se estaba volviendo su cabeza y que parecía querer mantenerla atrapada.

Se detuvo tan solo en el momento en que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y presionar las palmas de sus manos contra ellos para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento. Por penosa que resultara aquel intento de fiesta, por angustiada que se sintiera por la situación general de su reino, e incluso por lo traicionada que no podía evitar sentirse hacia sus amigos por abandonarla como si no les importara lo que pudiera sentir, no se permitiría llorar.

De no saber lo textual que su madre tomaría sus palabras en el estado en que se encontraba, seguramente habría mandado decirle que ordenara decapitar a todos ellos. Pero no, los tiempos en que podía bromear con ella sobre aquel tema y recibir a cambio uno de sus sabios aunque generalmente mordaces consejos había terminado, y eso sólo lograba que se sintiera aún más sola en toda aquella situación.

Cansada, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra dirigiendo su mirada hacia el amplio ventanal que tenía frente a ella, mirando casi hipnotizada el color naranja que comenzaba a tomar el cielo, señalando que el final del día se acercaba. En realidad, más que un simple tono anaranjado, el cielo parecía estar en llamas, y se sorprendió pensando que, aun si todo estuviera en realidad quemándose hasta los cimientos, probablemente ni siquiera le habría importado.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa baja de centro que tenía frente a ella, viendo fijamente los objetos que había colocados en ella; el sencillo pastel de un solo piso decorado en colores blanco y rojo, con las quince velas encendidas alineadas en el borde, los elegantes platos y tazas, y el juego de té que no podía faltar en una fiesta del País de las Maravillas. Cerrando los ojos al dar un pesado suspiro, de inclinó sobre el pastel para soplar las velas, apagándolas sin poder evitar el deseo de que todo aquello no fuera más que una broma cruel y en realidad no hubiera pasado sola y atrapada en el castillo todo su cumpleaños. Pero por supuesto, nada cambió.

Dejándose perder la compostura por un momento, un frustrado grito escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que al levantarse volcaba la mensionada mesa, enviando al suelo la delicada vajilla que terminó hecha añicos y el desafortunado pastel que solo sirvió para crear una enorme mancha en la alfombra negra y dorada.

Sin dar mayor importancia a todo aquello, la princesa de corazones apretó con fuerza los puños al darse la vuelta, tomando una profunda respiración antes de salir a paso firme de la habitación.

— Limpien ese desastre —. Ordenó sin emoción alguna a los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada del salón, sin dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada antes de recorrer el largo pasillo hacía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

* * *

En retrospectiva, podía concluir de aquel día lo mucho que detestaba la soledad. Le dejaba mucho más tiempo del necesario para pensar una y otra vez las cosas que estaban mal en su mundo y, al cabo de toda esa tarde de reflexión, ya no estaba segura de si le hacía sentir ganas de reír o de llorar.

— ¿Es demasiado cínico decir feliz cumpleaños ahora?

La pregunta, hecha con un tono tan culpable como malicioso que la princesa conocía muy bien, le hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama, mirando con una clara incredulidad a la figura de inconfundible sonrisa y dos coletas de cabello lavanda que la miraba recargada contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? —. Preguntó Kitty ensanchando su sonrisa al punto en que le hizo entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos.

Lizzie sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, antes de rodar los ojos y dedicar una tenue sonrisa a su amiga.

— ¿Tu invitación desapareció o algo parecido? Porque deberías haber llegado hace horas —. Fingió reclamar al levantarse de la cama.

— Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó —. Asintió la Cheshire al enderezarse—. Deberías despedir a algunos de tus sirvientes, no están haciendo un buen trabajo.

Sorpresivamente para sí misma, Lizzie soltó una ligera risilla, antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su amiga felina con fuerza, ocultando su rostro contra su cuello tratando orgullosamente de evitar que notara el detalle anterior, junto con el de la enorme sonrisa que se había abierto paso en sus labios rojos.

— Lo lamento, Lizzie —. Susurró la Cheshire al devolver el abrazo con la misma fuerza que la princesa—. Entrar aquí fue mucho más difícil de lo que te imaginas, incluso para alguien con mi habilidad. Comencé a pensar que me atraparían en el intento.

La pelinegra se estremeció notoriamente, ante la idea de Kitty capturada por los guardias del palacio y enviada a su madre.

— No debiste hacerlo entonces —. Murmuró sin despegarse de ella.

— ¿En serio pensabas que te abandonaría así como así? Nunca lo haría—. La felina puso una de sus clásicas sonrisas Cheshire, aunque esta comenzó a flaquear un poco cuando sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Lizzie contra el suyo, al mismo tiempo que algo humedecía el hombro contra el que la princesa estabas escondida —. Hey, se supone que vine hasta aquí para evitar que lloraras, ¿sabes? —. Señaló juguetona al enredar entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello negro.

— Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños Katherine, lloraré si quiero hacerlo —. Aclaró Lizzie con el mejor tono autoritario que logró.

Esta vez, fueron los labios de la pelivioleta los que dejaron escapar una tenue risa.

— De acuerdo, _su majestad._

* * *

 _Vamos, no podía ser tan mala con mi amada Lizzie como para darle el final del video uwu asi que, tenia que hacer que la linda de Kitty apareciera para abrillantar un poco su día (L) (mencioné que son totalmente Kitzie fa? 7w7 no? Pues lo soy xD)_

 _Y dejando las bobadas de lado, que tal estuvo esto? Porque de verdad espero que lo disfrutaran uwu y como siempre, si tienen algún comentario, son libres de enviarlo BD mientras, yo iré a ver si tengo suerte con algún otro de los proyectos que estoy preparando asi que, con algo de suerte nos leeremos nuevamente pronto uwu_

 _Hasta entonces!_


End file.
